DeWinter's Passing
by Ami Ree
Summary: (RGB) Sequel to DeWinter of Despair - With the return of an old love, Janine must now decide between the two men who love her. And doing so may cost her her sanity.
1. Default Chapter

As usual, the Ghostbusters and all their stuff belong to Columbia. Aggie and the others belong to me. Yes, I'll claim them. There wasn't suppose to be a sequel for the first story, but an online friend of mine asked when the sequel was coming, so I wrote it for her and to my knowledge she's never read it. So, Linda, this is for you dear.  
Again, I'm placing this in the PG-13 section as it's not all happy and fluffy. And unless I get some brilliant idea for how to place Michael in New York that actually works ( highly improbable), there will be no Part Three to this story.  
Enjoy!

**DeWinter's Passing**

Two months.  
  
Janine sighed, fanning herself against the heat. It was only nine in the morning, and already it was promising to be another New York scorcher. She couldn't believe it had been two months since the attempt.  
  
Time flies when you're in therapy.  
  
Peter and Egon never talked about it, and they never told Ray and Winston. Of course Ray and Winston never asked, and she wasn't in the right frame of mind to discuss anything at that time. Now, as far as the two men were concerned, the subject was closed, and everything was back to business as usual. She still thought about it though. Every once in a while, she wondered what would've happened if she had completed the ritual. Would she really have died, like her psychologist told her? Or would she be in Wintergrove, mistress to one of the lords of the manor.  
"Morning Janine. Hey cute outfit."  
Janine snapped out of her reverie, noticing Aggie walking towards the desk. Aggie had been the temp while Janine was gone. Now she was dating Ray.  
"Morning Aggie," Janine answered, smiling pleasantly at the woman. "Was Ray suppose to be up early? They had a late call last night."  
Aggie stopped, looking uncertain. "Well, we were suppose to go to breakfast this morning, but if he's asleep..."  
Janine stood up. "No. He'll be upset if he finds out he missed your breakfast date. I'll get him."  
She was walking towards the stairs, when something stopped her in her tracks. The hair on her arms rose, and her heart leapt in her throat. Something was happening.  
Aggie went to her, touching her arm lightly.  
"Janine? You okay?"  
Janine blinked, then nodded slowly. "Um, fine. I just had the weirdest feeling..." She shook her head. "Never mind. Let me go get Ray."Deep inside Battery Park, the birds stopped singing, the squirrels ran. Something wasn't right. Briefly, a light wind picked up, then died down. A flash was seen, then a man stepped out from between the trees. Looking back, he nodded satisfied, then walked towards the outside of the park.Egon was in his laboratory. Even though they didn't return to the firehouse until late, he couldn't sleep again. This made the fourth night in a row. He was suppose to be fixing equipment, but now he was just sitting in his chair, staring off into space. He didn't get much work done these days anyway.  
The PKE meter next to him rose sharply, then dropped, as if a small paranormal burst had just happened. He glanced over at it, frowning slightly, but even that didn't hold his attention very long.  
The sound of shoes on the third floor caught his attention. The guys were still asleep, which meant.  
Janine came into view, stopping in front of the bunk room, listening for movement. She was wearing a long, sleeveless sundress, and sandals. Her long hair was caught up in a braid, and best of all, no bracelet.  
"They're still asleep," he called out.  
She froze a moment, then glanced behind her. Sometimes lately, like now, she managed to take his breath away. "I figured as much. But Ray was supposed to meet Aggie for breakfast," she said, walking towards the lab. She stopped just inside the doors.  
"You look beautiful."  
The words slipped out before he had a chance to stop them. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. She smiled, blushing slightly.  
"Thank you. Could you tell Ray Aggie's waiting for him downstairs, please?"  
"Of course," He stood up, walking towards her. She backed up quickly, gracefully sidestepping him.  
"Thank you," She turned and started back down the stairs.  
"Janine."  
She turned back. "Yes Egon?"  
He stood there for a moment, his hands in his lab coat pockets.  
"Um, we're still going to dinner after work, correct?"  
She smiled at him, wondering why she never saw the nervousness hidden behind those blue eyes before, or even if it was ever there.  
"Of course Egon."  
He smiled then, a thing she rarely saw with him.  
"Good."  
Then he was gone, into the bunkroom. Janine stood there for a moment, watching the door. He was so different now. More so than before. She found herself thinking of things she hadn't thought of in months. Maybe there was a chance between her and Egon. Shaking her head, she walked downstairs, vowing not to think on it too hard.The man walked down the busy streets, staring in amazement at the city itself, oblivious to the stares of the passing pedestrians. A police officer spotted him, and walked over.  
"Morning Dr. Spengler. Wander too far from home again?"  
The man looked at him. This man looked like a sheriff. And he thought he was someone else. He nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
The sheriff nodded. "Well, hop in. I'll take you back to the firehouse."  
The man looked towards the monstrous carriage the sheriff pointed to. He wanted him to enter that contraption? Determined to get where he needed, he followed the sheriff and stepped into the open carriage door. The sheriff got into the other side and drove off. After what seemed like a terrifying eternity, the sheriff stopped the carriage in front of a tall building. On the front door was a ghost symbol cover by a red slash.  
"Here you are Dr. Spengler. Be careful next time."  
Muttering his thanks, he stepped out and looked at the building. Behind him, he heard the carriage leave, but his attention was turned towards the ghost symbol. From the depths of his mind, he heard Janine's voice mentioning something about ghosts in a discussion.  
"So, this...equipment. It captures spirits?" Christopher asked skeptically.  
Janine nodded, knowing he didn't believe her. "I worked for the Ghostbusters. They specialized in the captured and containment of ghosts and spirits," she grinned at him. "Don't tell me you don't believe me."  
He looked at her. "Janine, your stories are very entertaining, but no, I don't believe them."  
Maybe there was some truth in her stories. He had to know if she was okay, if she still lived. Reaching for the door, he pushed it open and stepped in. 


	2. 2

"I know it's in here somewhere."  
"Hurry, before someone catches you."  
"Found it!"  
"Get out of there!"  
Aggie was standing by Peter's desk, holding the first issue Captain Steel comic triumphantly in her hand. Janine was standing in front of the swinging door, glancing periodically towards the stairs.  
"Ray said it was in there. It's all in the timing," Aggie said.  
Janine shook her head. "You don't see my check in there, do you?"  
Aggie grinned evilly. "I could check."  
The opening of the front door barely caught her attention, she was more attentive with the conversation with Aggie.  
"Janine."  
Her name was spoken like a prayer. Aggie's head shot up, and Janine froze. The voice slid over her ears like silk, making her heart skip a beat. She knew that voice, heard it forever in her dreams.. Aggie stepped towards Janine, and her gasp confirmed what Janine already knew. Slowly, she turned, following Aggie's gaze.  
Standing in the middle of the reception area was Christopher. He watched her intently, his expression a mix of amazement and relief.  
Janine scarcely breathed. She stared back, not believing he was really here. He took a shaky step towards her.  
"By God, I thought you dead," he choked out. "I refused to believe. Oh God, Janine,"  
Tears sprang to her eyes. She ran across the room into his arms. He pulled her to him, clutching her tightly, kissing her feverently. Finally, he pulled away enough to look at her face, but didn't let her go.  
"I saw you," he said. "You picked up the knife, then you fell, I didn't know..."  
"How did you get here?" she whispered. Smiling gently, he touched her face.  
"Janine, you opened a portal. You honestly believe I couldn't do it?"

Ray was running late. He'd gotten to bed late because of the call, then Egon walked in to tell him Aggie was waiting downstairs for him. Throwing himself together, he rushed out of the bunkroom, then downstairs. He was about to call out to Aggie, but the words died on his lips, as he saw her staring towards the door with a look of disbelief on her face. Following her gaze, he noticed Janine standing in Egon's embrace, tears on her face.  
This struck him as odd, then he noticed the other problems. Like Egon's clothes being several centuries out of date, his hair not being right, and the fact that Egon was still upstairs in the lab. He'd seen him reading when he rushed out of the bunkroom. If Egon was upstairs, then who was this?  
"Aggie?" he called out, his eyes not leaving the two across the room. Aggie glanced over at him, then rushed over quietly, slapping the comic book to his chest.  
"Who is that?" Ray asked, not noticing the comic book, but taking it anyway.  
"Egon's twin?" she offered. "He knows her."  
Grabbing her hand, he backed up the stairs slowly, his eyes never leaving Janine and the other. He had a sinking feeling he knew who the other was, although how he got here was another question.  
"Upstairs, now," he told her.  
Egon was still in the lab, when Ray and Aggie raced upstairs. He looked up as Aggie stared into the lab at him shocked. Ray flung the bunkroom door open.  
"If Egon's in here," she asked. "Who's downstairs with Janine?"  
Egon looked at her uncomprehendingly. Ray glanced at Egon, then at Aggie.  
"Christopher," he said, before walking into the bunkroom.  
Egon scrambled out of his seat, striding towards Ray and Aggie.  
"Get up, you're not going to believe this," Ray called out.  
"If it isn't the President, I'm not getting up," Peter's voice answered from inside the room.  
Egon grabbed Ray's shoulder before he could answer Peter.  
"Did you say Christopher?" he asked.  
There was a moment of silence, then scrambling as Peter and Winston emerged from the bunkroom. "Christopher?" Peter asked. "Like Janine's Christopher?"  
"He isn't Janine's Christopher," Egon stated. "If it isn't, then Egon has a twin Janine knows very well," Aggie said.  
"How did he get here?" Winston asked still fighting with his shirt.  
Peter and Egon looked at each other, then ran towards the stairs, the other three following them.  
"Janine!" Peter bellowed, pushing past Egon to reach the main floor first.  
The area was deserted.  
"I swear they were here," Ray said.  
"I saw them," Aggie added, backing Ray's story.  
"Well, where the hell is she now?" Peter asked.  
Winston walked over to Janine's desk, spotting a piece of paper.  
"Gone," he said, picking up the note. "Says here, she had an emergency and she'd be back in three hours."  
"Can we call her?" Ray asked. Peter shook his head.  
"She hasn't had her phone fixed yet."  
"Well, if we want answers from her, I guess we wait," Winston said. "But in the meantime, I think you two have a story to tell us."  
Peter looked at Ray and Winston, then at Egon. Finally he nodded. "Fine. Let's go upstairs, and we'll explain everything." 


	3. 3

Janine walked into the firehouse a little after lunch, her mind on Christopher. They both had so many questions, some answered, some not. She'd managed to talk him into staying in the apartment until she returned, by showing him the rooms. When she'd left, he was still trying to figure out the light switches.  
But he'd told her why he'd come. To find her alive, and take her back with him. That was the conversation going through her mind as she entered the firehouse.  
_"I want you to return to Wintergrove with me," he'd told her.  
"Oh Christopher," she said, sitting down beside him. "I don't know; my life is here."  
"Your life is with me," he insisted. "You'd rather stay in this...this..." he gestured around him, lacking a word.  
"My family's here, Christopher," she told him. "I return there as what? Your mistress, and Michael's punching bag?"  
"Christopher shook his head. "No. Janine if you return with me, It won't be as my mistress. You forget, you were only sold into slavery. You weren't born in it. There's a chance you could be from society."  
Janine frowned. "What are you saying? Christopher, you can't possibly do that."  
Christopher's jaw set. "Return with me, and you could be anything, including mistress of the manor."  
Janine shook her head. This was too much. "I can't...you can't guarantee..."  
Anything." he insisted.  
_"Have a nice lunch?"  
Janine startled, looking up. She stared at the person sitting at her desk, before she finally realized it was Peter.  
"Sorry," she said, walking towards the desk. "There was an emergency."  
"So I gathered," he retorted dryly.  
Janine went around to her desk, avoiding his gaze. "I'll make up the time," she told him, hoping that would appease him. He got out her seat, nodding.  
"All right."  
"But not tonight," she hastened to add. Peter just looked at her.  
"Of course not tonight," he said. "You have that date with Egon."  
Janine's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten she'd agreed to go to dinner with Egon after work.  
She stood up suddenly. "I'll be right back," she stammered, racing up the stairs.  
Janine's mind was a flurry of thoughts, as she rushed to the lab. How could she forget dinner? How could she go to dinner with Egon when Christopher was at home waiting for her? How was she going to postpone this?  
She skidded to a halt in front of the lab, trying to compose her self. Peeking in, she saw him sitting at a desk. An open book was in front of him, but his glasses were off, and his head was in his hands.  
She stepped into the lab, not wanting to disturb him, but wanting to finish this quickly. "Egon?"  
His head came up, and he looked over at her, one hand reaching for his glasses. For one brief moment, she thought about going anyway. He put on his glasses and looked at her expectantly. The light she'd seen in his eyes just this morning was gone. Now, his eyes were as dull and blue as ice.  
"There's been an emergency at home, " she heard herself say, and hated herself for having to lie to him. "Could we postpone dinner until later this week?"  
He sat there silent, watching her. It felt like his eyes were boring into her soul, and just when she thought she would scream, he cleared his throat and looked back down at his book. "Actually, I was going to ask the same thing," he said, not looking at her. "Raymond and I have work to do tonight. Maybe another time would be a better idea."  
She nodded, not feeling like anything was finished, and slowly walked back downstairs. Egon waited until he couldn't hear her anymore, then tore off his glasses, covering his face again.  
  
He sat there for a while, wondering how it had all gone wrong, when he heard Peter's voice.  
"You're just going to let her go?"  
Egon looked up at his closest friend, who was standing just inside the lab, looking at him. Egon put his glasses back on.  
"What do you expect me to do, Peter?" he asked tiredly.  
'Fight."  
"Why?" he asked. "What's the point?"  
"Point?" Peter asked, incredibly, walking into the lab. "The point is, that the best man wins. You're just going to sit aside, after finally coming to terms about how you feel about her, and let some overblown aristocrat with your face take her from you?"  
Egon stood up, facing his friend. "And you expect fighting will help win her back?" he asked frantically. "Peter, I can't fight. I don't know how. All my relationships have ended on bad terms. I didn't have the strength to open myself up to that again. I was lucky I found you three." Peter said nothing, merely watching as his friend began pacing like a caged animal, everything kept pent up finally coming out. "Then we hire Janine, and the woman wouldn't give up. Wherever I went, she usually ended up, with a comment or something. She watched over me when you guys couldn't, she took care of me, never let me forget I was only human." He stopped, swallowing hard. "It was inevitable that I finally fell in love with her, but my pride wouldn't let me admit it. Only when she disappeared did I finally realize. Now this. I can't imagine my life without her, Peter, I just can't."  
"Then why are you letting her go?" Peter asked him.  
"I told you,I don't know how to fight. She's made her choice. I'm not going to try to make a desperate last attempt to keep her here. I was just too late."  
Peter touched his friend's shoulder. "Egon, she's confused. I know she is. Just when she's getting back to normal, and there seems to be something that could happen between the two of you, a man who took care of her while she was alone and scared comes back. Of course she's going to be torn. But you have to fight, Spengs. You have to."  
Egon looked at Peter, hopelessness in his eyes. "How?"  
Peter smiled warmly at him. "Trust me. We'll get her back. That's a promise." 


	4. 4

The Ghostbusters had several calls and an interview later that afternoon, so Peter didn't have a chance to make good on his promise. The next day, Janine didn't come in a all. Aggie took over the duties for that day; but except for the assignments, each man kept to themselves, finding something to occupy their minds. No one wanted to think about what was going on or how bad it could get before it ever got any better...if it ever did.  
The following morning, Peter was up early and at his desk, finishing off the billing Aggie had started the day before. He didn't get much sleep that night, and he knew Egon didn't get any. He'd seen the blond scientist in the lab when he'd finally gotten up. He heard the front door being unlocked, and the sound of shoes crossing the reception area. He knew it wasn't Aggie. She had an audition early this morning, and she would've called first to see if they needed her. He waited until she was settled, then called out to her.  
"Janine, could you come here please?"  
There was silence, then Janine peeked around the file cabinets. "Yes, Dr. V?"  
"Come in here a minute."  
She stepped into his small office, and stood there. He glanced up at her. Today she was wearing an off the shoulder blouse and a long skirt. Her hair was in it's ever present braid. He'd seen that outfit before. She'd worn it once since the attempt. Sighing he got up, and leaned against the edge of his desk.  
"Look Dr. V, " she started, before he could say anything. "I'm sorry about yesterday. If you want, I'll work overtime to make up the work, and..."  
"Janine, we know Christopher's here," he interrupted. She froze. He sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy.  
"Aggie and Ray saw him two days ago. They told us," he continued.  
"All of you?" The words came out of softly he barely heard her. He nodded. "All of us."  
She sank down in one of the chairs, her eyes not leaving his. "I don't, I mean, I didn't want..."  
"Why is he here Janine?" he asked. "Why did he come here?"  
She looked down at her hands. "He saw me try...he thought I was dead," she swallowed nervously. "He came to see if I was alive."  
"That's all?" he asked. He knew there was something else she wasn't saying. A man didn't make a trip through hell just to see of someone's alive, then leave. There was something more.

Janine shook her head. "He wants me to return to Wintergrove with him," she half-whispered. Peter nodded. Bingo!  
"Janine," he started, pushing off his desk to pace. "You can't. You don't belong there."  
"I know," she cried out. He stopped pacing and turned. She was standing up, hugging herself, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Don't you think I know?" she repeated, her voice hitching. "I've thought about that, God, that's all I've thought about since he asked me. I would love to return to Wintergrove, be it whatever, but I can't leave here; my family, my friends, you four."  
"Do you love him?"  
Janine looked up at Peter startled. She wiped her eyes, and glanced down. "I don't know," she told him. "My entire time there I didn't know and I still don't now. I don't know if I love him because he looks like Egon, or if I love Egon because he reminds me of Christopher. I've woken from dreams where I don't know who is with me. But I need him Peter," She looked back up at him, silently pleading with him to understand. "I need someone to take care of me, to spoil me for a change. Christopher does that. I can't lose it."  
Peter watched her, wondering what happened in Wintergrove in those fourteen months to change their feisty Bronx secretary into the vulnerable young woman now standing before him. He couldn't chose for her. She had make this decision on her own. If she didn't, then no amount of therapy would save her. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. "All right, I'll make you a deal."  
Janine looked up at him questioningly. "Bring Christopher in tomorrow. All day. Spend all day with him and Egon and if they manage not to kill each other, then make your choice and we will stand by it."  
Janine laughed, wiping her eyes again.  
"Actually, Christopher has been asking me to bring him in. He wants to see the men who look like his brothers."  
Peter grinned. "See, it'll be an educational experience for us all."


	5. 5

The next morning was tension filled for everyone. Peter actually washed the dishes from the night before. Ray kept tidying the same space in the living room, and Egon, who couldn't deal with the ominous air, had left with Winston to get donuts.  
Peter was wiping off his wet hands when he heard the doors open downstairs. He walked into the living room. Ray was frozen in place, half peeking down the firepole, trying to get a better look. Peter hit his shoulder as he passed.  
"You'd get a better look if you went downstairs with me," he joked.  
Ray followed him and they walked down the face the unexpected. Ray was the first one to spot Christopher. He stopped, grabbing Peter's shirt. Peter glanced back at Ray, then to the spot he was pointing. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the blond man.  
Janine was putting her bag on the desk, quietly talking to the man next to her. Christopher was listening to her, while looking around the firehouse fascinated. He was wearing brown pants, and a matching shirt, so new looking Peter knew Janine had gone shopping for him in the last couple of days. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he wasn't wearing glasses. He glanced behind him, then turned around, staring in shock as he caught sight of both Peter and Ray.  
"By God," he said, taking a tentative step towards them. "It's as if my own brothers were before me."  
Peter had no answer for the exact copy of their friend standing before them. For a brief moment, he was tempted to ask Janine how she talked Egon into helping her pull off this huge con, but then the front door opened and the question was forgotten. Standing inside the door was Winston and the real Egon Spengler, staring in wide-eyed shock at the man in the reception area, the donut boxes in their hands forgotten.  
Peter recovered quickly and walked down the rest of the stairs, his best Venkman smile firmly fixed on his face.  
"I'm Dr. Peter Venkman," he said approaching the still startled man. "You must be Christopher DeWinter. We've heard so much about you." he gestured towards the stairs, and the front door. "These are my colleagues, Dr. Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddamore, and Dr. Egon Spengler."  
At that name, Christopher spun around. Blue eyes met blue eyes across the room.  
"This surly must be some sort of sorcery," Christopher said. He broke his gaze from Egon, and turned back to Peter.  
"Please, excuse my rudeness gentlemen," he stated. "It's only your resemblance to my brothers and myself is frightening." He glanced over at Winston, who was following Egon towards him. "And that man...Winston, he seems familiar to me also."  
Janine, who had edged towards Christopher when Egon and Winston walked in, reached up and whispered into the blond alchemist's ear. Frowning, he looked down at her. "The one Michael whipped you for?"  
She nodded. Peter cringed inwardly. He knew who Michael resembled.  
"Why don't we go upstairs?" he suggested, changing the subject. "We can talk more there."  
  
"When Janine told me stories of this place, I must admit, I didn't believe her," Christopher told them. They'd gone up to the living room and were comfortably seated. Christopher smiled up at Janine, who was sitting on the arm of his chair. He patted her hand. "It seems like she was telling us the truth."  
Egon hadn't joined the other, instead heading for the kitchen, putting out donuts and half-listening to the conversation in the other room. His mind was reeling. True, this man in the living room could pass for an exact physical copy of him, but his demeanor wasn't at all the same. Christopher DeWinter was an alchemist and an aristocrat. The way he sat in there now, with Janine hovering over him made him sick. How could she love him? She'd once said that it wasn't necessarily this physical self she was attracted to, but rather the person he was. If that were true, then why fall in love with Christopher? They were nothing alike. There had to be some underlining reason.  
"That is, if Janine agrees to return with me," he heard Christopher say.  
"Christopher..." Janine warned.  
"I know, but there are only two more nights until I must return, my love. But I did agree to speak no more on this subject."  
Egon realized his fists were clenched.. He leaned against the counter, both horror and hope swelling in him.  
How dare he try to take Janine back.  
_But she sounded like she was undecided.  
_But there was two days, how could he convince her to stay by then?  
_But in two days, Christopher DeWinter would be gone for good._  
But would Janine be gone also?  
"Janine told Raymond and I of a place where the spirits you capture are kept," Christopher was saying. "I would love to see it."  
"No problem," he heard Ray said. "We'll give you the ten cent tour."  
There was some shuffling, then silence. Egon turned back to the counter, letting the cool marble hold him up, willing himself to clam down. Behind him, he heard a noise, then a soft gasp of pain. Turning, he saw Janine standing in the kitchen doorway; one hand on the door frame, the other holding her midsection. "Are you all right?" he asked. Her head jerked up as if she didn't expect him to be in here. Then she nodded.  
"Fine. I think I have an ulcer. I thought you'd be in the lab," she said, walking towards him and the cabinets.  
"Don't go."  
He had meant to make some excuse as to why he was in the kitchen, but that wasn't what came out. Janine froze, and looked over at him for a long time. Finally, she shook her head. "Egon, please don't..."  
"Don't leave with him," he repeated, this time intentionally saying it.  
"Egon, I've asked Christopher to let me decide on my own and..."  
"I'm not Christopher," he interrupted angrily, walking towards her. "Christopher doesn't have to bother you; he knows there's a pretty good chance you will leave with him. I don't have that guarantee. I can't lose you Janine. I won't. You have to make a choice; tell me you'll stay, or tell me you despise me and leave."  
Janine stomped her foot. "Dammit Egon, don't make me choose like that," she snapped. "I can't."  
"You have to make a choice," he snapped back. "You can't go and stay. Somehow, either Christopher or I will end up hurt. I won't lose you," he repeated firmly.  
"Why is it suddenly so important to you I stay?" she insisted. "Why won't you let me go?"  
Egon's hand lashed out and grabbed her, knocking her off balance. She fell into him, as he pulled her closer. She looked up at him, about to protest, when he bent his head, and kissed her.  
Everything he couldn't say, wouldn't say, or didn't know how to say was in the kiss. Once, before this all happened, Janine worried that he'd never look at her like she wanted him to. That the only way they would be together would be in her fantasies. Now, here she was, kissing the man she had loved since day one, while the man she loved now was in the basement with the others.  
Slowly, Egon pulled away, leaving her dazed.  
"I shouldn't have done that," he told her. "But I won't regret it. Please Janine, don't leave."  
He let her go, and walked out of the kitchen. Janine fell into the nearest chair, felling very confused. She touched her lips, still feeling the pressure of Egon's mouth on hers; tasting the remains of the jelly donut he'd had for breakfast. At one time, her heart would've leapt into her throat if he'd kissed her like that. Now, her stomach just hurt. 


	6. 6

Egon left the kitchen, his mind cluttered as he made his escape to his lab. His only refuge in this building. The only place he truly felt comfortable and at peace. He slid into the large room, his heart still hammering in his chest. He didn't mean to grab Janine; it just happened. It was as if, for a moment, he had no control over his body. A mere observer. But he'd told her the truth. As inapproatiate the kiss was, he didn't regret it, nor was he sorry it happened.  
_Then why has it taken you so long?_ the now familiar voice in his head wondered. He ignored it, not wanting to admit the answer to himself. Instead, he picked up a couple of tools and made his way to his new project, determined to block out the questions that were forming in his head.  
  
Hours later, he was deeply immersed in spare parts and non-physical theories when he realized he was no longer alone. Glancing over a converter, he looked out towards the one empty space in the lab, the double doors. No one was there.  
Abandoning his project for a brief moment, he wiped his hands on his lab coat and stepped out into the open. He found the person leaning over a table, looking through one of the spellbooks Ray had left up there. Egon eyed the intruder warily.  
"Lose your way?" he asked dryly. Christopher looked up from the spellbook, over to Egon.  
"This laboratory is unbelievable," he stated, glancing around the room. "There are things here, not even I could conceive."  
Egon stood there, arms folded. "What do you want, DeWinter?"  
Christopher smiled. "Merely a discussion Egon, only you and I."  
Egon mulled it over a moment, then walked over and shut the lab doors.  
"All right, speak," he told the blond aristocrat. Christopher sat down on a small stool, regarding his twin.  
"I wish to speak of Janine."  
Egon left the doors. "There's nothing to discuss. Janine's not leaving with you."  
"Ah, so you plan on keeping her from what she desires."  
"I don't plan on keeping her away from anything," Egon retorted. "Janine's confused. It's been a very rough couple of months for her."  
"Janine isn't as confused nor as fragile as you would believe," Christopher said. "She's a very strong-willed young lady."  
"You don't know her," Egon countered. Christopher smiled mockingly.  
"I believe I know her more intimately than you."  
Egon glared angrily at him, then turned away. Christopher stood up.  
"Egon, Janine is a very capable young woman. I know you know that as well as your colleagues. I believe she has decided what she wants to do; whether she wishes to go to stay. You and I must accept that."  
Egon looked back at him, for a brief moment the wall coming down, showing his true feelings. then his guard came back up.  
"I can't accept that," he stated. "I won't."  
Christopher watched him. "But you can't stop it Egon. There has already been change."  
He opened the lab doors and stepped out, leaving Egon with his thoughts.  
  
It was late. Janine was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, her mind going back to that afternoon with Egon and the kiss. Why now? After all these years, why now did he choose to kiss her? Granted, they've shared kisses before, but nothing as emotional as the one this afternoon. Recalling it now, she felt the tell-tale flutters in her stomach.  
_No_, she thought, brushing her hair harder. _Not now. This can't be happening now_. But it was. The same feeling she felt the first time Christopher had kissed her. _Oh God, what is happening to me,_ she thought miserably.  
  
Christopher was standing in the bedroom doorway watching her. He wasn't sure what had happened earlier at Janine's place of work, but it had clearly upset her.  
"Janine," he called out to her softly. She stopped in mid-brush, looking up at him. It was clear in her eyes that she was upset.  
"What is troubling you so?" he asked, walking further into the bedroom. Janine smiled at him, shaking her head.  
"Nothing. It's nothing Christopher."  
Sitting besides her on the bed, he plucked the brush from her hands, and gently began to brush her hair. "I don't believe you, my love. You've been troubled since earlier today. I'm merely concerned. I do not wish to see you upset."  
She sighed, leaning back against him. "I'm not upset. I'm only thinking."  
He nodded, not quite believing her.  
"Janine, I know you are still undecided on if you should return with me. I would love to have you come with me when I leave, but I do understand your obligations here. I will not love you any less if you stay."  
Janine nodded, not bothering to try to stop the now flowing tears. She finally made her decision, and it would kill her to tell him what it was. 


	7. 7

Today was the day. The big finale. D-day.  
Peter walked down the stairs, slightly fearing the worse. He didn't hear her come in that day...of course he didn't hear the plates Ray dropped in the kitchen either, but that didn't matter.  
As he reached the main floor, he peeked around the corner...and sighed in relief. Janine was sitting at her desk, elbow deep in paperwork. He smiled. He couldn't believe she was truly going to leave with Christopher tonight, she wouldn't be here this morning absorbed in files and appointments.  
Janine looked up, smiling at him.  
"Morning Dr. V."  
"Morning Janine. How are you feeling today?"  
"Better thank you. The invoices are on your desk ready for you to sign. And I'm updating the files now."  
"Wow, you must be feeling better." Peter said, walking into his office. Sure enough, sitting on his desk were the invoices waiting for him to sign them. He sat down, casting a furtive glance towards the wall of file cabinets. Inside, a voice nagged that this was reminiscent of suicide victims getting their affairs in order, but he shook it off and went to signing the invoices.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The four went on several busts, returning within the hour. Ray spent time with Janine in the kitchen. Winston found them both in there, laughing hysterically, covered in cookie batter, with Slimer trying to lick them clean. The three finally retired into the living room, with the remaining cookies baked, to watch an old mystery movie both men liked. That's were Peter found them.  
Smiling curiously, he walked into the room, and flopped down on the chair. Winston tossed him a cookie.  
"What's going on?" he asked, smoothly catching the cookie.  
"Movie night," Ray answered, his mouth full of cookie crumbs. "We talked Janine into watching it with us."  
She smiled, taking her eyes off the TV for a moment. "And I have to say, it's pretty decent."  
The voice nagged him again. "When did you start watching mysteries, Janine?" Peter asked, grabbing a couple more cookies. She looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try everything once. Besides, Ray asked."  
Peter didn't ask any more questions. Instead, he ignored the voice, and settled back to finish the movie with the other three.Janine stretched as the ending credits rolled across the screen. "I'd better get back home." she said reluctantly. Standing up, she kissed all three men.  
"Bye guys."  
Ray waved, giving Peter a chance to grab the remote. Thanks Janine. See you tomorrow."  
She was facing the TV, so they didn't see the grimace. "I'd better check on Egon before I go."  
"Hey, yeah, tell him there's a Yankee's game on," Peter ribbed. Janine shook her head, and walked up the stairs.Egon was sitting in his usual spot...in front of the computer, when Janine walked in. Silently, she closed the doors, and stood there. He looked away from the screen to face her.  
"You're still here," he said, his eyes brightening.  
She smiled sadly. "I'm getting ready to leave," She wasn't sure that to say to him. "I haven't seen much of you today."  
He gestured towards the computer. "Been working on a theory. I can't believe you're still here."  
"I'm getting ready to leave now," she told him. "I came up here to say goodbye."  
Egon frowned, standing up. "Goodbye? As in "I'll see you tomorrow, or..."  
Janine swallowed hard. Her stomach was starting to hurt again, and her head ached. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Egon..."  
He walked towards her. "Don't. Tell me if you mean you'll be in tomorrow, or if you're leaving forever."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I want to hear you say it," he stated coldly. "Tell me you're leaving with Christopher, or tell me I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Aggie's more than equipped to easily take over my job."  
He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Dammit Janine, stop procrastinating and just tell me!"  
"Fine! I'm leaving Egon. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm leaving with Christopher as midnight," She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. Egon froze, his hands sliding off her shoulders. His eyes went as cold as ice chips. Stepping back, he regarded her coldly.  
"Oh God, Egon, I didn't mean it that way," she cried, but it was too late. Egon turned his back to her, and walked back towards the computer.  
"I wish you the best Janine. I'm sure Peter will find suitable compensation for you should you need it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to these theories."  
He sat back down, staring hard at the computer screen, not allowing himself to even sneak a glance towards Janine. There was silence for a moment, then quiet sobbing as the lab opened and closed again. Egon tried to focus on the screen, but his eyes kept tearing up. Frustrated, he shut off the screen and sat there. He'd lost again. 


	8. 8

It was late, almost 11:00 when Aggie DeWinter stumbled into her apartment. She was tired, and all she wanted was to fall into bed and sleep until September. Which was a long time considering it was the middle of June.  
As she passed her light stand, she noticed the answering machine light was blinking. She thought about leaving it until the morning, but ended up pressing the button. There was only one message on the machine.  
_Aggie? This is Janine. Congratulations, you're now the new Ghostbusters secretary. You'll start at nine tomorrow. Good luck, thanks for everything, and...goodbye.  
_Confused, Aggie stood there for a moment. Secretary? Shaking her head, she picked up the phone and dialed the firehouse. She'd better make absolutely sure before she got ready for hibernation.

Egon finally left the lab, but he was still in a bad mood. The other three were sitting in the bunk room, getting ready for bed, talking about Janine. He pointedly ignored them. Peter glanced up at him as he walked in.  
"Where have you been?" he asked, not letting Egon stay in the very noticeable sour mood. "You missed a killer game. The Blue Jays lost again."  
"I was busy." Egon stated.  
"Too busy to watch the Jays get their feather clipped?" Peter teased. "Janine forgot to tell you, didn't she? I'll have dock her pay again."  
"Don't bother." he snapped back, shrugging out of his lab coat and throwing it on the nearest chair. But Peter on a roll. He glanced over at Winston and Ray, grinning widely.  
"It's so hard to find good help these days," he joked. "Especially in office assistants."  
"Well, then try to find another," Winston joked. Egon had had enough.  
"You're going to have to." he snapped back. The three looked over at him. "Nah," Peter waved it off. "I think we'll keep her."  
Egon spun around, facing the three men, his blue eyes flashing angrily. "What part don't you understand?" he finally exploded. "You are going to have to find another secretary."  
The three men looked at him confused. "What?" Ray finally asked.  
"How can you stand there joking about this?" Egon asked incredibly. "She's gone. Janine's left us. She's not returning."  
Peter stood up, ignoring the rising panic in his gut. "What are you talking about? She was perfectly fine this evening. She said bye to us after the movie and..."  
"Exactly Peter, she said goodbye. She isn't returning. She's leaving with Christopher at midnight. Janine...is...gone."  
Silence uncomfortably filled the room. The only break in the silence was the sudden ringing of the telephone. Ray walked over to it.  
"You have to be mistaken Egon," Ray said, picking up the phone. "Janine wouldn't leave without telling us."  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you," he answered.  
"Ghostbusters," Ray said into the phone. "Aggie? What's wrong? What do you mean are you suppose to be here tomorrow? Who told you that?" his face went pale, as he pulled the phone from his ear. He looked at the other three. "Aggie says she got a message on her machine from Janine telling her she was to start tomorrow at nine here. She was our new secretary." He put the phone back to his ear. "No, that isn't true. I'll call you tomorrow morning and tell you what's going on."  
I can't believe she left without telling us," Winston said, as Ray hung up the phone.  
"She isn't leaving," Ray stated. "We'll go get her back."  
"What's the use?' Egon said quietly. "She's gone."  
"Not yet," Ray insisted. He glanced at the alarm clock by his bed. " It's 11:12 p.m. If we take a P.K.E. meter and scan the parks, we might be able to find the portal and bring her back."  
"Ray, it isn't going to matter," Peter said. "Janine wanted to go. I'm not going to stop her."  
Winston, who was throwing on a tee-shirt, stopped cold, and eyed both Peter and Egon. "So, that's it? You're just going to let Janine go off to God knows where so some man who happened to look like Egon can use her as a slave again? If this were Ray or I, would you let us leave?"  
Peter shook his head. "No, but this is different."  
"How? Ray asked. "What's the difference between Janine, or Winston and I? You'd use any means to stop us or try to convince us what we're doing was wrong. But you're just going to let her leave?"  
"We are the Ghostbusters," Winston stated carefully. "But Janine has been here longer than I have. She's put her life on the line just as many times as any of us. Granted, most of them haven't been with Class 7's, but she has to deal with the government Burocrats, tabloid hacks, blackmailers, women who swear they carry at least one of our love children, plus ghosts, Silmer, angry customers, and us. No one else wants the job. She should've quit a long time ago, any other sane woman would have. To me she is a Ghostbuster and we take care of our own. Ray and I are going to find Janine. If you don't want to go, that's fine. But we will be bringing Janine back."  
Peter shook his head. "All right, you've made your point. We're coming with you. Four heads are better than two."Christopher watched Janine walk out of the bedroom. Her hair was up in a braid, and she was wearing an outfit similar to the one she left in. She smiled up at him as she walked into the living room.  
"I'm ready," she said. He shook his head.  
"Not quite." He unlatched the gold bracelet off her wrist and placed it on a small table. "I told you, you aren't returning as a slave. There's no need for that bracelet."  
He looked at her intently. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
She nodded, forcing any other thought from her mind. "I left a note for my mother explaining what happened. I want to go with you Christopher."  
Nodding, he opened the door. "Let's go.""Anything yet?" Ray asked. Egon shook his head, his eyes not leaving the meter. "Nothing yet," Winston told him, catching Egon's answer. "You worry about the driving, I'll worry about the signs."  
"One more sweep, then we'll head towards Battery Park," Ray said, turning the corner without slowing.Janine glanced around the trees, not used to being in the park this late. Christopher was busy setting up for the incantation.  
"Time?" he asked.  
She glanced down at the watch she'd brought. "11:46p.m."  
He nodded. "Plenty of time. We'll be ready to leave in a moment.""I've got it!" Egon exclaimed. "Where?" Ray asked, taking the road towards Battery Park.  
"Stay on this road, the readings are getting stronger," he glanced over at Peter, who was scanning the park. "What time is it?"  
Peter glanced at his watch. "11:54p.m. We don't have much time."  
Ray nodded, pushing on the accelerator. "We'll get there in time."Janine stared at the opening portal, hugging herself. Even though it was a warm night, it seemed to have dropped twenty degrees where she was standing. Christopher stepped back after making sure the portal was stable, and nodded. Then he looked over at Janine.  
"Are you ready?"  
Still staring at the portal, she nodded. He touched her hand lightly, and she glanced over at him.  
"Remember, let me go in first, then follow only a few seconds after. The portal is very tricky."  
She nodded. "I understand. When you're ready."  
Searching her face for any signs of reluctance, he finally took her hand, and prepared to take the step into the portal.  
"Janine!" Ray's voice called out. Janine broke free of his hand, turning towards the voice.  
"Janine, we have to go now," Christopher told her.  
Ray broke through the clearing. "Janine, don't go, we...oh wow." he stopped, staring at the portal in open amazement. His sudden stop cause Winston, who was right behind him, to run into him. He pushed at Ray, trying to stay upright.  
"Janine, you can't leave," he said, ignoring the now clearing gateway. "We won't let you leave."  
"I want to," Janine said, grabbing Christopher's hand. That's when she noticed Peter and Egon break into the clearing. Egon looked over at her.  
"Please, Janine, don't leave," he begged softly.  
Looking behind her, she noticed the opening had cleared. She could see Wintergrove on the other side. The place she never thought she'd see again. Watching the gateway, she didn't notice Christopher had now broken his hold of her hand, to confront Egon and Peter.  
"Janine wants to leave. She said you wouldn't stop her."  
Egon stepped towards him. "I changed my mind. She's not leaving."  
Christopher refused to budge. "Yes. She is."  
Janine walked towards the portal, entranced by the other side. She didn't even come this close when she'd tried the incantation herself. If she could only step through, she'd be back in Wintergrove. Forgetting Christopher's warning, she stepped foreword. Ray, who'd been staring at the open gateway since he'd gotten there, was the only one to see her.  
"Janine, don't!" he shouted at her.  
But it was too late. She'd stepped into the gateway, and it began to collapse. It was not set up for her to enter first, only Christopher. She fell to her knees, screaming and clutching her stomach. It felt like her insides were being torn out, piece by piece. Egon and Christopher had heard Ray yell, and turned in time to see Janine step in. Egon started to push past Christopher. "Janine," he cried out, stepping towards her,but Christopher held him back.  
"Don't, it'll tear you apart also." He stepped forword, watching Janine. There was only one way to stop it. "Take care of her for me," he told Egon, then strode towards her. Egon knew what he was going to do.  
"DeWinter, don't!"  
Christopher stepped into the portal, pulled Janine up, and pushed her out, into the arms of Egon. She stumbled into him, falling into a crumpled heap on the ground, if he hadn't caught her. Looking up, she caught sight of Christopher inside the portal, his body racked in agony. She tried to stand, but Egon was holding her.  
"NO!" she screamed, trying to pull out of his arms. There was a bright flash, then nothing.  
The four men stood there, staring at the now empty spot. There was no trace that anything had ever happened there. Janine fell to her knees, releasing a blood-curdling scream. Egon slipped down beside her, holding her tighter, whispering to her. Peter looked towards Ray.  
"We'd better get her back home."  
"Peter!" Egon's horrified voice called out. Janine had stopped screaming, and was now clutching her stomach. A small puddle of blood was beginning to creep from under her. Egon looked up at Peter desperately. "She's hurt," he said. "And I can't find where."  
Peter suddenly had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where. "We'll take her in Ecto. We have a siren, and we have to get her to the nearest hospital. 


	9. 9

Ecto made it to the hospital in record time. Janine had passed out in Egon's lap during the trip, and he had to carry her into the emergency room. As a result, he as covered in blood. Winston called her parents en route, and they arrived a little after the doctors had taken Janine in. They were rushed right in. Ray went back out to Ecto to get an extra jumpsuit for Egon to change into. Hours later, Mr. Melnitz walked out, looking tired and weary. He eyed the four men, then fell into the seat next to them.  
Is she okay?" Ray asked. Mr. Melnitz looked up at them, then nodded.  
"She is now. She's sedated."  
Peter eyed him warily. "What's wrong?"  
"She had a miscarriage," he said looking down at the floor. "They waited until she was awake to tell the three of us. Janine lost her mind. She started howling, and ...and," he swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears. "She ripped out her IV, and tried to get off the bed. They had to sedate her," He shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that."  
Peter sat down next to the upset man, trying to force back his own horror, and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. Mr. Melnitz smiled gratefully .  
"I appreciate you boys being around when this happened. She's lucky to have you four to care so much about her. But why don't you guys go home, and try to get some sleep. She's going to be here a long while. At least a couple of days, the doctor said."

_They said she was sedated, they never said restrained,_ was Egon's first thought. He'd gone to the hospital the next day to see her, and found Janine both sedated and restrained to her bed. Both her hands and legs were tied down. Swallowing hard, he stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving Janine's sleeping form. Even sedated, he could tell she was sleeping uncomfortably. And her hand was a mass of bruises from where she'd continually ripped out her IV. Sitting down in the chair next to her, he took her hand, careful of the IV, and looked down at her sleeping face. "What have I done," he whispered. "If I'd just gone with you in the first place to that stupid retreat, you wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have killed me to have gone. I am so sorry Janine."  
A soft sob escaped her lips, as she moved slightly. Tears slipped from her closed eyes. "My baby," she cried quietly.  
Egon felt his own eyes tearing up. "Shhh," he whispered, gently stroking her hair, until she fell back into her restless sleep. "Come back to me Janine. I'll do whatever you wish, just come back."Peter was sitting in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich for lunch when Egon walked in. Peter looked up from the sandwich, noting Egon haggard appearance.  
"How's she doing?" she asked. Egon shook his head. He sat down at the table across from Peter.  
"Peter, teach me how to fight," he stated. Peter stopped in mid-bite, looking at his friend from across the table.  
"Do what?"  
Egon shook his head again. "I can't lose her Peter. Not this time. Teach me how to fight."  
Peter nodded slowly, finally taking a bite of his sandwich. "All right."For the next couple of days, Egon was busy, between spending time with Peter and the extra calls. Ray had to call Aggie that next morning, telling her she was the secretary for however long she wanted the job.  
On a slow day, Egon finally got to go to the hospital. He walked into her room, carrying a boquet of flowers, only to find the room empty. Janine's mom came out of the little bathroom, as he was standing there.  
"You startled me," she said. Egon looked over at her.  
"Where's Janine?" He asked. "Has she gone home?"  
Mrs. Melnitz shook her head, looking a little uncomfortable. "Um, no. Actually, her father and I had her transferred to the other part of the hospital. She's in the mental health unit."  
Egon stared at her, not quite believing what he just heard. "Excuse me? Why?"  
She stepped further into the room, finishing her packing. "Egon, she tried to kill herself again, while in the hospital. Her father and I can't watch her all the time. It's only short term."  
Egon sighed, knowing she was right. I see her?"  
Mrs. Melnitz smiled. "I would love it if you would. Although, I'm not sure how she will take it. But it can't hurt to try."Janine sat in a chair, staring out the window. She had a private room, but she knew they had cameras in here somewhere. They'd managed to get to her the night her parents had her transfered here. She'd tried to pull out her IV again, but they caught her before she could do any real damage.  
Unconciously, she put her hand on her stomach again. She'd lost her lover and her child in the same night...hell, in the same time period, and they didn't expect her to be even a little upset about this?  
The knocking on her door broke through her thoughts. She glanced over at it. No one else ever knocked, they pretty much just walked in. Even her parents knocked, then walked in, not caring how she felt about it. Curious, she stood up, wrapping her light robe tighter around her, and went to answer the door. As she pulled the door open , she stepped back, terrified. Her breath caught in her throat, and her hand went to her stomach, in the now protective way she'd adapted. Egon stood there, flowers in one hand, a small bag in the other, looking a little scared. "Janine, it's me," he said, knowing who she saw,and trying to calm her before she lost it. "Um, do you mind if I come in for a while?"  
Janine calmed herself, pulling the door open, and stepping back to let him in. He smiled nerviously, handing her the bag first. "Your mother asked me to give this to you. Oh, and these are for you."  
She took the bag, then the flowers, and went back over to her chair. Egon closed the door quietly behind him, and walked towards her a little, stopping before he came too close. She glanced at the bag, then looked up at him.  
"There's a chair over there," she said softly, motioning towards the other side of the room. Egon got the chair, pulling it closer to her, but not too close. He sat down smiling. "How are you feeling?"  
She nodded, glancing around the room. "Better. Do they know you're here?"  
He frowned. "Who?"  
"Them, the doctors. They have cameras in her everywhere. They keep watching me," She got up, looking around for the cameras again. Egon watched her, feeling a lump starting in his throat.  
This is not Janine, the nagging voice told him. Look at her.  
His eyes saw a frail young woman, her red hair down to her lower back, unkept; wearing a white robe without a tie what was now almost too big for her, gliding around the hospital room, in search for cameras she insisted were in her room.  
_Is that what you want?_ the voice asked. _This...girl who is on the edge of crumbling? This is not your Janine, this is another's. Yet this is what you keep fighting for?  
_At that instant, he knew. His mind grasped what his heart had been trying to tell him for years now. In that moment, he no longer saw the frail young woman, he saw Janine; not the Janine of months ago, but nonetheless it was Janine. All she needed was to find her way back. "Yes," he told himself. "This is exactaly what I want."  
Janine turned around, breaking off her search for a moment to face him, She cocked her head slightly.  
"You know you look like Christopher?" she asked. He nodded. "I know."  
She covered her mnouth, glancing fearfully around the room. Then she walked over to him, almost falling at his feet.  
"I'm not suppose to talk about him." she whispered to him. "They say he didn't exsist, not the way I saw him. But you know, don't you? You saw him, right?"  
Egon nodded again. "I saw him."  
Janine's face broke out in a smile, making Egon's heart flip. "See, I'm not crazy."  
She looked up at him for a while, not moving from her position on the floor in front of his feet. Finally, she spoke up.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because I love you." There, he'd admitted it both to himself and her. And this time without adding something else to it, trying to save grace at the last minute.  
"I don't like you in here Janine," he continued, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. "You don't belong here, you belong outside. I want to help you."  
She watched him a while longer, then turned her attention to the window.  
"Talk to me," she said softly.  
"Excuse me?" He expected a simular decleration of love, or maybe for her to lose her mind for a moment, but she didn't do either.  
"Talk to me," she repeated, still watching the window. "When I'm alone, my mind wanders. To other places, other times. Make me forget."  
"What should I talk about?"  
She smiled. "Anything."  
He settled back in the chair, his mind racing. "All right, how about my latest fungus experiment. I found it on the bottom of a pizza someone had left in the fridge too long. It's turned into quite an extrodinary specimen..." 


	10. 10

When the Ghostbusters had started regianing their popularity, after the Vigo incident(which, by the way, in no way coincided with the movie), Peter had gone out and gotten each man a pager. His reasoning being that it was easier to get ahold of them in emergencies if they weren't in the firehouse. Egon put his in the lab somewhere. He never went out, but now, his pager was a perminate part of his body, turned on and stuck in his pocket along with his wallet. His lab was almost fogotten. Almost...but not quite. He still spent the better part of his evenings in there, working on his experiments. But the days, when not on busts or interviews, was spent in the hospital, with Janine. Luckly, the press hadn't been able the put two and two together. Peter had told them Janine was on a leave of absence due to family problems. They took care not to let it leak where exactally Janine was.

One evening, after a day of busts, Egon slipped into the quiet hospital. The ward nurses knew him on sight now, and merely smiled as he passed. He knocked on the door, and opened it quietly. It'd been a little over a month since Janine was placed in here, and he was never sure if she was getting any better. There were days he'd catch her arguing with the orderlies, like she would've in the old days; then there were days, like tonight, when she seemed to revert. She was sitting in the ever present rocking chair, staring aimlessly out the window, clutching the teddy bear he'd gotten for her when she first came here. Her mind seemed to be a million miles away.  
"Sorry I'm late," he called out softly, not wanting to startle her. "There were a lot of calls today."  
Janine looked over towards him, her eyes lighting up slightly in recignition, but saying nothing. He walked further in, not really knowing what to say.  
"Um, you should have seen the class five we got this afternoon, " he heard himself rambling. "It almost looked like a giant cockroach. Scared the wits out of Peter."  
The door opened again, and a nurse walked in. Janine looked over at the door, then back at Egon.  
"Time for your meds, Janine," the nurse called out. Janine got up out of her chair, walking slowly towards her bed. Egon got out of her way, wondering where he's failed. Janine sat down on her bed, taking the pills in her hand.  
"I'm afraid visiting hours are over," the nurse told him. Egon nodded, and began to walk out of the room.  
"Just until I fall asleep." They heard Janine's voice call out in the silence. Egon turned back to look at her. "Excuse me?" the nurse asked.  
"He just arrived," Janine told her. "May he please stay a little while loger? Just until I fall asleep?"  
The nurse looked at Egon, then back to Janine, smiling at her. "All right, but only for a little while." She took the pill cup Janine handed back, then was gone. Egon stood there watching her, for a moment. Janine glanced at him expectantly.  
"The cockroaches?" she prompted. "Oh right," he answered, walking back towards the chair, and taking a seat by the bed. "Well, the only other time I've ever seen Peter move that fast was when Slimer stole his good shirt for a date..."At two months, several things happened: A week went by where every ghost in town decided to come out. The Ghostbusters had their hands full almost 24 hours a day.  
Even Aggie had been staying overnight, sleeping on the couch when she could get a chance. During that time, Egon's mother found out what had happened to Janine, and Janine had a major relapse.It was the fourth day running and there wasn't relief in sight. The guys were tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a bath. Aggie was half-asleep at the reception desk, opening one eye when she heard Ecto roll in. "Here," she grumbled, handing them a sheet of paper, as the four stepped out of the car. Peter grimaced at it as he walked past to empty the traps in the containment unit. Ray plopped down in the chair next to the desk, taking the paper from Aggie. He groaned loudly.  
"I'm actually beginning to hate class five free roamers," he complained.  
"There was also a call, saying their refrigerator is possessed," Aggie added, laying her head back down.  
"We don't do refrigerators," Peter announced loudly from the basement. Ever since the first movie, they received a call at least three times a year about possessed refrigerators. So far, they were all hoaxes.  
"Dr. Spengler, your mother called," Aggie told Egon before he could get up the stairs. "She says she's with Mrs. Melnitz."  
Egon groaned. That meant she knew. Which meant he was going to get the riot act read to him for not telling her sooner. Before he could dwell on it, the phone rang again.  
Aggie picked it up. "Ghostbusters," Nodding, she wrote down the address. "All right. they'll be there as soon as they can."  
She hung up the phone, handing Ray the new piece of paper.  
"Big nasty, bothering the spectators at the carnival on Coney Island," she told them. The collection of groans followed the men back to Ecto-1.Finally, after six days of non-stop running and busting, the streets of New York were quiet...at least from the paranormal things anyway. Egon had just come out of a much needed shower, and was seriously contemplating skipping the lab and heading straight for bed, when the phone rang.  
"No more calls!" Peter yelled from the bathroom.  
"Dr. Spengler," Aggie's voice called over the intercom. "It's your mother."  
Sighing quietly, he walked into the bunkroom and picked up the phone. "Yes Mother?"  
"Egon dear, have you been so busy that you haven't had a chance to call me?" his mother asked on the other line.  
"I'm sorry Mother, we've only gotten home. What did you need?" He frowned as his mother's answer was drowned out by the loud commotion in the background. "Mother, where are you?"  
He could hear his mother talking rapidly to someone next to her. There was a blood chilling scream that cut through the background commotion, then he heard his mother talking again. Finally, she returned to the phone. "Egon, I believe you should come down here," she said.  
"Where? Mother, where are you?" he asked.  
"I'm at the hospital with Janine's mother. Apparently Janine's suffered a relapse." 


	11. 11

Twenty minutes later, Peter and Egon were at the hospital. Peter had come out of the shower as Egon was rushing down the stairs. After finding out why he was in a hurry, Peter grabbed his shoes and offered to drive.

Both men rushed into the ward, to find Egon's mother comforting Janine's mother and Janine's father arguing with an orderly.  
"What is going on?" Egon asked rushing up to both mothers. He wrapped his arms around Janine's mother, who was still crying. Mrs. Spengler shrugged.  
"From what they told us, Janine came out of her session with the doctor hysterical. And she's just gotten worse. They're talking about putting her into a quiet room." Her expression hinted that she didn't know what that was. But Peter did. "Is she violent?" he asked. Mrs. Melnitz shook her head, pulling away from Egon to wipe her eyes. "No. She just hysterical. The doctor won't tell us what happened."  
"Let me talk to her doctor," Peter said, walking off .  
"Is she in her room?" Egon asked. Janine's mother nodded. "They're trying to restrain her. They won't let us in. They say it's for her own good."  
Egon walked to Janine's room, pushing the door open. Inside, were four male orderlies, a female nurse, and Janine. She was being restrained by two of the orderlies, while the nurse prepare a syringe. One of the other two orderlies held a straightjacket, and the other held her teddy bear. "Give it to me!" Janine screamed, struggling against the two men.  
"What the hell is going on in here!" Egon bellowed."Excuse me, are you Dr. White?" Peter asked an older man who was walking towards the reception area. the man looked up.  
"Yes, I'm Dr. White. Who are you?"  
"Dr. Peter Venkman. I'd like to talk to you about Janine Melnitz."  
"Are you family?" this doctor obviously wasn't going to give out any information willingly. Peter gave him a look. "No. However I am her psychologist. Now, would you like to tell me about her case?"  
Dr. White gave him a brief glance, then opened his file. "There's nothing much to tell," he started, responding to Peter's overtones. "I had a session with the patient this after noon, and she became agitated. She is rapidly becoming delusional, her fantasies are increasing every day. She is despondent to any of the treatments, Dr. Venkman; she does not have a grip on reality."  
Peter nodded slowly, mulling it over. "You do have in your files that Janine was missing for two weeks several months back?"  
Dr. white nodded. "It is my belief that Ms. Melnitz was kidnapped, and during her stay was introduced to several mind-altering drugs. In one of these sessions she was raped and made to believe she was a willing participant. Of course she in her shock created this fantasy world. When she had her miscarriage, her mind, refusing to acknowledge the rape, went back to the pre existing fantasy."  
Peter just looked at him. "And this is your professional opinion?"  
"Of course."  
"Right," Peter turned back towards the still distraught Melnitz family. Just beyond, he could hear muffled screaming and arguing. "Dr. White, I believe your theory is severely flawed. I'll be taking back this case as of this moment."  
"But..."  
"Any medicine, or treatment will have to be okayed by either myself or my colleague Dr.Whittman first, is that understood?"  
"Dr. Venkman, you cannot just come in here and expect to take over an existing problem..."  
"I can if I believe the treatments my patient is receiving is detrimental to her health," Peter told him. "Mr. and Mrs. Melnitz will fill out the appropriate papers and we will put this whole ridiculous thing behind us."  
Peter walked back towards the family, Dr. White in pursuit.  
"Dr. Venkman, this is highly unethical. Ms. Melnitz is dangerously delusional..."  
Peter turned suddenly, startling the doctor. "Dr. White, Janine Melnitz works as the Ghostbusters secretary. In the years she's been there, she's experienced several unexplainable phenomena, Not once did she ever show any signs of mental distress. Now what she told you in therapy is probably all true. I myself saw Christopher DeWinter as did the other Ghostbusters, and the temporary receptionist. Now, I agree with you that Janine does need psychiatric help, but not the type you're giving her, and definitely not the quiet room.""What the hell is going on in here?" Egon bellowed. The two orderlies standing across from her stopped momentarily. He stormed over, grabbing the bear out of the one orderlies hand.  
"Sir, you'll have to leave," the nurse said, still preparing the syringe. "Doctors orders, no visitors."  
"Like hell," he stated. "She doesn't need to be restrained."  
"Sir, you'll have to leave now," the nurse said again. Janine got one hand free in the distraction, and hit the nurse, knocking the syringe out of her hands. Then she broke free; running towards Egon and hiding behind him.  
"They want to put me in a room," she whimpered The nurse sighed exaspertaely. "Call security," she told one of the orderlies. She motioned to the other orderlies. "Restrain her."  
The door opened, and Peter walked in, carrying a piece of paper. "Ignore that," he told the four men. The nurse looked at him.  
"Who are you?"  
"I would be Janine Melnitz new psychiatrist." He handed the nurse the piece of paper. "She is now under my care. And medicine or treatments must now be okayed by me. And if I find my orders have been deliberately ignored, I will make sure you and Dr. White will not be able to get a job emptying bed pans in a welfare clinic."  
The nurse looked at the paper, then up at Peter. Glaring briefly, she stormed out of the room, followed by the four orderlies. Peter watched as the door closed, then turned, grinning at the two in the corner.  
  
"I will accept praise or worship in either monitory or favors," he joked. Egon just looked at him.  
"You're Janine's doctor?"  
Peter nodded, looking very pleased with himself. "Yep. Her parents are out there finishing the paperwork as we speak."

"But Peter," Egon stated. "That is highly unethical. You're her employer."  
Peter nodded. "I thought of that. That's why I'm calling a doctor friend of mine. He owes me a favor and he doesn't know Janine. I tell him the story, and he'll come in for me until he deems her well enough to be released."  
"Are you sure he'll do it?"  
Peter nodded. "He'll do it. Don't worry."  
  
Janine peeked around Egon, glancing at Peter. That's when Peter got a good first look at their receptionist. She was still wearing the nightgown and oversized robe, and was now clutching the bear Peter recognized as the one Egon had picked up months ago. Her hair was wild, and hanging past her waist. She regarded him with a hint of fear in her eyes.  
Peter swallowed his revultion at what had happened to her and grinned.  
"What have they been doing to you in here, Melnitz?" he joked. Janine smirked at him, the fear disappearing. "They took away my oatmeal," she retorted. "You're going to be my new doctor?"  
"Kinda," he said smiling. "Come here honey," He motioned towards the chair by the bed. Janine edged carefully towards the chair, her eyes not leaving Peter's and her hand never leaving Egon's. "Actually Roger Whittman is going to come and see you in my place," he told her once she sat down. "I promise he won't be too terrible."  
She smiled, "Well, if you promise, it must turn out fine."  
"Sarcasm is not going to get you a raise."  
Janine smirked again, for a moment a hint of her old self coming through. "You'd have to pay me first."  
Peter chuckled, hearing the door open slightly. "But listen Janine," he said, leaning in slightly, not wanting to scare her. "Dr. Pete is going to promise you this. No more drugs, no more treatments, no more jackets. Ever."  
Janine smiled, relaxing for the first time since he'd first walked in. "Thank you," she whispered.  
Peter nodded, then glanced over at Egon as Janine's parents walked in. Egon followed him outside.  
"Before you say anything," Egon started when they were able to talk privately. "I know how she looks."  
"It's bad Spengs. She looks like she's had a complete mental breakdown. Which I would totally expect after the trauma she's had," he continued hastily. "I don't think she's going to be up to doing anything for a long time. But, this is Janine," he added. "She could surprise me. Lord knows she loves doing that anyway."  
Egon sighed, glancing back at the closed door. "She was getting better, I thought," he admitted. "She was actually beginning to talk to me, when she wasn't being drugged."  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, the only reason she'd be despondent would be the drugs they've been shoving down her throat." he glanced back at Egon. "Let me talk to Roger tonight, and see what he says. But we're going to have to face the fact that Janine won't be coming back."


	12. 12

Once off the drugs and with a psychiatrist that actually believed what she was saying, Janine began to make rapid progress. She began to take an interest in her surroundings, she stopped carrying the bear with her everywhere she went, and she was finally able to truly grieve over the death of her child.

Peter was in touch with Roger every day, talking about Janine's case. He didn't tell the other three much, instead taking a more personal interest. Egon went to see her almost every day anyway, and Ray and Winston seemed satisfied with the answers they got from both Peter and Egon. In fact, they even got permission to visit her and take her outside of the hospital. It was in the fenced in back park, but it was still outside. Peter was the only one who didn't visit. He'd seen enough the last time he was there. He couldn't understand how Egon could stand to visit her, even before. Yet the blond scientist went every chance he could, never complaining or saying a word when Peter knew it killed him to see Janine like that. He'd changed so much since he finally came out and admitted he loved her.  
  
Yet Peter felt guilty every time he got around Janine. Like some unspoken guilt by association that Michael, the aristocrat who carried his face, had actually beat her, and God knows what else in her time there. Every time he looked at her, he felt he was responsible of breaking the redheaded receptionist. So when at the end of two months of therapy, Roger called him, asking him to come down to the hospital, he almost refused.  
"I'm going to release her into her parents care," Roger had told him. "Rog, you've been with her a little over two months." Peter had answered. "I know, and I'm still recommend therapy three times a week, but she's no longer suicidal, nor is she despondent. I want you to come down here and see for yourself."  
Peter sighed. "All right, I'll be there in a while.The other three had gone on an easy call, with Peter staying behind to help Aggie with the bills. He told Aggie where he was going, then left to the hospital.  
When he got there, he found Roger waiting for him at the front desk, grinning .  
"I know you don't believe me Pete, but you have to see for yourself."  
"Where is she?" Peter asked.  
"Outside playing chess with one of the other patients." Roger said, opening a door. Peter stepped outside, staring in amazement when he caught sight of Janine. She was sitting at a covered table with another patient playing chess, like Roger had told him. She was no longer in her robe and gown, there was no bear to be seen, her hair had been trimmed, and was neatly up in a ponytail. She almost looked like her normal self. Roger grinned at him.  
"See, I told you. Now the test." he turned his attention to Janine. "Janine, could you come over here please?"  
Janine looked over at Roger, startled to find Peter standing there. She excuse herself and walked over to them, smiling at Peter.  
"Afternoon, Dr. V." she said approaching them.  
Peter looked at her. "Janine, you've changed."  
She laughed. "I know. I looked a mess the last time you saw me." She glanced over at Roger. "Are my parents here yet? Are you coming with us?"  
Peter frowned. "Where are you going?"  
Janine looked back over at him. "Mom and dad are coming to pick me up. I got a pass to leave for a couple of hours and visit Mellie."  
"Mellie?' Peter looked confused. Janine frowned over at Roger.  
"Didn't you tell him?" She glanced back over at Peter. "I can still go can't I?"  
"Janine had stated that she never had a chance to grieve over the loss of her child." Roger explained to Peter. "So her parents and I chipped in to buy a small memorial site. The name on the site is Mellie; short for Melnitz, since noone even knew the sex of the child. Janine's final step is to be able to visit the site."  
Peter looked over at the anxious face of his ex-receptionist. "I think that's a great idea. I'm excited you're a part of it."  
Janine's face lit up, and she hugged him. "Thank you Dr. V. I have to go finish my game."  
She rushed off, back to the table, as Roger led him back inside.  
"So, what do you think?" he asked.  
Peter shook his head. "I wouldn't have believed it. Send her home."When Peter returned home, he found Ray and Winston waiting for him.  
"Aggie told us where you went," Ray told him. Peter nodded slightly, telling them what Roger had told him.  
"She's better?" Ray asked, hopefully. Peter shook his head.  
"Not quite. Roger recommended that she still go through therapy three times a week, but at least she'll be out of the hospital."  
But she isn't coming back, is she?" Winston asked. Peter shook his head again.  
"No, she isn't. We're stuck with Aggie for a while." He smiled at Ray's dirty look, then noticed there was one person missing.  
"Where's Spengs?"  
"You didn't see him?" Winston asked. "He went to the hospital to visit Janine."  
Peter frowned. "She isn't there. She got a pass to leave the hospital with her parents."  
Shrugging, he walked into the kitchen. "He'll figure it out. So, what's for dinner? Can we order out?"Egon was sitting in the privacy of the lab, talking to Mrs. Melnitz. It'd been a week since Janine had gone home, and he hadn't gone to visit her. She'd asked for time to think, and he'd given it to her. But it didn't mean he still didn't keep in touch with her family to see how she was doing. Since her disappearance, he'd unwittingly been drug into the Melnitz family, until now it felt like an extended family. Even his own mother had been accepted into the family, which made it worse, because now he had two sets of mothers to avoid at times.  
"The therapy seems to help," Mrs. Melnitz was telling him. "Dr. Whittman is doing wonders for her. She only woke up screaming once this week, and it didn't take that long to calm her down after she woke up."  
Egon nodded, doodling calculations as he talked. "Has she been outside the apartment yet?" Roger had told them it was necessary for her to start getting back out into society.  
"Doris and I took her shopping yesterday." Mrs. Melnitz told him. "Only for about two hours though. Do you know how hard it is to only shop for two hours?" Egon smiled into the phone. "When are you taking her back out for driving?" he joked.  
"Please," she scoffed. "Don't we have enough bad drivers in New York as it is?"  
He chuckled, listening to the new voices in the background on the other end of the phone.  
"Janine and her father are back, dear. I'll have to let you go. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"All right." Egon hung up the phone, looking at the calculations on the paper, frowning. Most were gibberish, but some could be actual working theories. Before he could contemplate any further, the door opened to the lab, and Peter walked in.  
"Finished with the daily report?" he asked. Peter knew he talked daily with Janine's mother.  
Peter, really," Egon said, standing up. "Is there something you wanted?"  
"Yeah. We're going out for pizza. You want to come?"  
Egon shook his head. "Not tonight. I have some things I need to finish."  
Peter looked at his friend. "Egon, you know that even if she gets better, she probably isn't coming back."  
Egon nodded. "I understand that Peter. Just give me a while to accept it."  
Peter nodded, leaving Egon to his work. 


	13. 13

"I can't believe she's dumping us," Peter mumbled, digging through the applications. "This close to the spring drop too."  
"Think of it this way, Pete," Winston told him. "We've got time to train the new one."  
"Peter, you knew there was a possibility that Aggie wasn't going to stay long term." Ray said. After almost a year with them, their current receptionist, Aggie DeWinter, had come in the week before stating she'd gotten accepted in an off-Broadway musical. Ray had been excited, but all Peter saw was that they needed to find a new receptionist. Now, they were digging through applications and interviewing women they didn't even knew lived in New York.  
"Are there no decent receptionists in New York anymore?" Peter cried dramatically, burying himself in papers. Winston and Ray hid a smile.  
"I thought we had it narrowed down to ten women?" Winston asked.  
"But they're not what I'm looking for," Peter mumbled under the papers.  
Winston shook his head. "You mean they're not Janine," he said. "We aren't going to find anyone that good."  
Peter lifted his head. "I know, but I can dream, can't I?"  
Winston laughed. "Ray and I are going grocery shopping...without Slimer. You need anything?"  
"Yeah, if you find an incredible receptionist, bring her home."  
Ray sighed, and followed Winston to Ecto. Peter dug through the applications again as Ecto left . He'd just gotten them into an order when he accidentally elbowed a stack. Paper went all over he floor. Cursing, he crawled under the desk to pick up the papers. He heard the door open and someone walking through the reception area, but he didn't bother to get up.  
"Can I help you?' he muttered, still picking up papers.  
"I'm here about the application in the paper?" a female voice asked. Her accent was definitely Brooklyn, and Peter decided he wasn't hiring her right there. It didn't matter if she was tall, leggy, and blond.  
"Do you even have any reception experience?" he asked in the most bored voice he could muster. The woman seemed amused.  
"Of course. I juggled an entire office once, plus played nursemaid with my bosses, helped them on assignments, cleaned up after them, did their shopping, baby-sat their mascot, and ran a pretty tight office."  
Peter stopped picking up papers. That Brooklyn accent was definitely starting to sound familiar. Sitting up, slightly, he peeked over the desk. The amused face of Janine Melnitz looked back at him. Sitting up quickly, he looked in shock at their ex-receptionist.  
"Then why do you want this job?" he asked. She smirked.  
"Call me a glutton for punishment. I've been approved by my doctor to come back to work. No stressful stuff for right now, and if I remember correctly, the spring is usually slow."  
Peter stood up, not really believing she was really here, and willing to come back to work.  
"You're serious?" he asked.  
She nodded. "I can start today."  
Peter stared at her, then scooped up the papers on the desk and pushed them into the wastebasket. "You're hired. You can start tomorrow. I'll have to introduce you to my associates." He hit the intercom. "Spengs, come down here, and meet our new receptionist."  
"Peter, I'm busy," came the annoyed voice.  
"Now Egon," Peter stressed, then looked back at Janine happily. "I'll have to introduce you to the others later. They went grocery shopping."  
"Without Slimer?" Janine asked.  
Before he could answer, he heard Egon walking down the stairs. "Peter, I'm very busy, and..."  
"Egon, come meet our new receptionist. Try not to scare her off this time. Ms. Melnitz, Dr.Spengler."  
Egon's head shot up, and he looked at Janine, who was standing beside Peter, smiling at him.  
"Nice to meet you Dr. Spengler," she said.  
Egon didn't know what to say. He stood there, staring at her. Peter grinned.  
"Well, say something Spengs," he suggested.  
Egon opened his mouth and the door opened again. "Ray forgot the list," Winston mumbled, walking into the firehouse, followed by Ray. "It wasn't my fault. I thought you..." Ray trailed off, stopping in his tracks staring at the receptionist next to Peter.  
"Janine!" He cried out happily, running towards her. She stepped back, bracing herself. Ray rushed up, hugging her. Winston finally joined them.  
"Come to visit us?" he asked. Peter grinned, shaking his head.  
"Nope. She's our new receptionist."  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Egon finally spoke, walking over to them. Janine glanced over at him, then looking at the four of them, nodding.  
"I promise. I talked to Dr. Whittman when I saw the ad in the paper. He said I could return as long as I continue my sessions, and I start out slow. And since spring is usually the slow period here, I figured I'd come down and apply." She sighed, smiling at the four men she'd come to befriend over the years. " It won't go back to like before, and it may take some time before I remember exactly how everything works around here, but if you don't mind working with me, I promise I'll do my best to get things back to normal."  
Peter smiled, touching her shoulder, noticing that she didn't shy away like before. "Welcome back Janine."  
She smiled at all of them. "Thanks Dr. V. Now I believe you said I didn't have to start until tomorrow?"  
He laughed, letting go of her shoulder. "Go home Melnitz. I'll see you in here tomorrow at nine."  
Janine nodded, smiling, and picked up the purse she put down by the desk when she first walked in. Egon took a step towards her.  
"Janine?"  
Janine stood up, looking at him. "Yes, Dr. Spengler?"  
"I believe you still owe me dinner."  
She frowned. "I do?"  
He nodded. "There's a bistro down the block if you'd like to go there?"  
She smiled. "I have a better idea. I'm suppose to meet my parents for dinner, why don't you join me there?"  
He nodded. "Let me get my jacket," Janine watched him walk over to the coat rack at the other end of the room. She glanced over towards the desk were Peter was watching her. She smiled at him, and after a moment, he smiled back. Egon walked back to her.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
She nodded, and opened the door.  
Peter watched them leave, then sat down at the reception desk. Hopefully with a little work, things would get back to normal. Not that things were normal before, but still...they were back together again. 


End file.
